


Sidekick II

by Blue_Hood



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Side-story detailing Michael Dewey's Hell.





	Sidekick II

Michael Dewey was perfect for Michael Adams, Adams had decided that early on but the boy was metahuman (making him stronger) so Adams had to push him far beyond his breaking point. The program that gave Dewey his power had lost the toddler test subject and given the other subjects break down had felt no need to risk association for a body. After all no one looks for gene anomalies in a little boy’s dead body.

Michael Adams threw the boys into his basement. Real estate was easy when you skipped tenant background checks, opting to charge gangbangers a pet fee to turn a blind eye. He kept one building to himself and soon he’d never have to leave home. One kid tried to run back upstairs but he backhanded the boy like he was nothing and continued to his home. Adams went to his special room to relax but his guest wasn't awake so he sat down to occupy himself as he waited.

In the basement, Adams careless action started the process of terrifying his favorite. By the time Adams came down with food, the boys had learned their lesson and cowered from the door. Adams gave them each food, just to preserve them, not too much. Less than hour later, his guest bored him. He made a call for a runners to get rid of complacent girl, knocked her out and dumped her for the runner’s gang. Then he went downstairs and grabbed Ward, the boy struggled like crazy. Adams picked him up and smacked him across the face then threw him upstairs.

Ward came back to the relative safety of the boys’ basement cage with bruising all over his body. He told the others in hushed tones what their captor made him do. The boys decided then they weren’t leaving the basement, some decided they had to escape. Seeing the man’s strength and how he used, some of the pack knew they didn't have a choice. The wise boys knew there was no way they’d be his next victim. Adams fed Ward a different portion.

When James was nabbed for a job, he fought so hard that Adams threw him ahead. James couldn't climb the stairs, the abuse was so clear and that set Adams off. He put a steel dog collar on James then retrieved a cattle prod. He tortured James with the prod for screwing up his plans. The boy screamed and cried against his own will until he could do neither. Adams walked away from the dead body towards the other boys, declaring he’d do much worse to them if they tried anything. He dragged Francis upstairs with less of a struggle and set to work catching his next victim. He took Francis to drop off the last one and when they got back after Francis did his job barely missing a step, he was sent downstairs with food. Adams used a boy for manual labor. The boy returned barely able to stand.

When it was Michael’s turn to work, Adams gave him clean clothes so he didn't look like he lived in a basement. He threw water on the boys to get the grime off before issuing clothes. Adams drove to the commercial district of a high class neighborhood. He pulled over just outside the urban area, grabbed Michael from the backseat and yanked him forward. “I point to someone. You get them to the car. Don't even think about going for help, tipping them off or trying anything to mess this up.” Adams growled, “You get them to the car and get in the backseat. No playing hero. Understand?”

Michael nodded vigorously, “Yes sir,” he risked speaking.

Adams threw Michael back to the seat and drove them into the world of the rich. Michael did his job perfectly. When they returned home, he pointed to the basement door and Adams nodded. Michael had a few bumps from dodging when Adams took on the woman's security. More boys just didn't come back after Adams pulled them than died downstairs.

Michael's first mistake was tripping on purpose to lure a mark. Adams saw the tripping as Michael slipping up and the car ride home was intense. Michael tied up the latest mark and sat down on the couch as ordered. Adams was acting nice but he was never nice so that scared Michael. The boy went back downstairs with minimal bruising on his body.

Adams made sure he wanted Michael over the others. When he was, he beat them over every little thing. Michael was a fast learner and more passive than aggressive. The other boys never quite grasped the idea of staying quiet through his abuse, they’d cry or beg for mercy that never came while Michael just paid his painful penance. When he was slow to untie a mark Adams had retied, Adams pushed him into the wall and cut her loose. Hefting her like a sack of potatoes, he grabbed Michael’s hair and threw him towards the door. He scrambled to get the door and got all the doors until her body was taken care of, helping dig at the dumpsite. Adams collared Michael for the night. Michael was resigned to his fate and that made a world of difference.

The next day, Adams woke the boys up early, removing the collar from Michael's neck. He pulled a knife, a nice knife, his signature murder weapon. Adams threw it on the ground closer to Michael than the other two. Adams declared “I’m only keeping one of you.”

Michael easily got the knife and like animals, they fought. Adams was abusive and a real psycho but they didn't want to die. They knew where the dead went, it was surviving so when their captor died or got caught they could be free. Escape was out of the question but they didn't want to die. Michael didn’t want to kill, none of them did. They knew, for even one of them to survive, they couldn't let their captor see them not trying. None of them wanted to unleash their captor’s wrath so they fought like animals. Trying to survive just so one of them could find freedom.

Michael won and dropped the knife before his master could take him holding it as a threat. He didn't look at the bodies too long, he stared at his handiwork but not for so terribly long he looked surprised or upset (they died for him). He turned his attention to his master, kicking the knife over. Adams said “Good job. Upstairs, sit at the table.”

Michael stumbled, trying to run in response to the command. He sat at the table and waited. Adams took his knife and covered up Michael's messy crime, one of the boys wasn't even a proper corpse. He cut them, marking them as his kill. Michael remained at the table as Adams took the bodies to dump them. He paid a two installments of his dumpsite debt, a mass grave wasn't easy to set up even in the worst neighborhoods.

Adams found the surviving boy waiting at the table, bandaged him to keep the blood in. Michael got the doors as Adams made the basement his only workroom then Adams began Michael's lessons. He needed to keep the boy educated so he’d keep bringing the marks in. Every time Michael got an answer wrong, he got slapped and every time he got one right, Adams made a tally mark. They stopped after a certain number of tallies. Adams taught Michael how to make food, for the three people there, before leaving the boy on the steps to await a visitor while he checked on his latest victim. Adams taught the boys that targets were marks and captive marks were whores. Adams was satisfied this one was worth some money, Michael lead members of the gang he’d sold her to down to the workroom.

They spoke by the door, Adams said “I got her mostly broken in. You like?”

The leader asked “She house trained?”

Adams waved Michael over to her, “Not sure.”

Michael released the whore and pointed towards the floor by the dog collar. She saw a scared boy, they saw someone she could beg for help. She laid down by the collar. Adams said “That should answer any concerns.” He pulled her to her mostly unused feet, “Standard deal.”

One banger took the future prostitute while the leader paid for her. The two men shook and Michael hurried to get the doors for their customers. He tried to get back inside the locked building, backed up but didn't bolt. Adams opened the door from the inside as he went upstairs. When Michael caught up, his master said “Good boy. They’ll beg me for the whores when I’m done with ‘em.” Adams had Michael make dinner then let the boy have almost half. He took Michael with him to bed, letting the boy roll away but still sleeping in his bed.

The next few months Michael did all of the chores, got all the doors, lured the whores and took to learning so well his mind aged faster than his body. Adams took notice of how women reacted to his harsh treatment of Michael’s mistakes but he was still kinder to the survivor than he’d been to the others. Michael learned to differentiate upset slaps from reward slaps but they both hurt. He only expressed his pain when Adams made a point of stalking towards him and away from the latest whore, those incidents usually involved reward slaps.

Michael Adams got comfortable with Mikey, who learned to portion food according to Adams. When Michael left the house, Mikey waited for him. Mikey slept on the couch when Michael didn’t take him to bed or leave him in the workroom. Michael was never happy so Mikey never went unharmed. He didn’t eat as much as his master, who ate 3 full meals a day but he did more work. If his master was being nice, Mikey got some food and slept in Michael's bed but he always had lots of work to do.

Michael put Mikey in a dog fight, his boy won after managing to throw the dogs against the ring. Michael was really happy, he briefly made Mikey an attraction in underground fights until one got raided and he chose to lay low. He took Mikey to a diner, he’d gotten so caught up in rackets like dog fighting and drugs that he neglected his work. Lucky for him, police thought they found his body when a copycat was killed by one of his victims. At the diner he told Mikey “Go ahead and pig out.”

Mikey never disobeyed, he pointed to stuff on the menu. Michael used ordering to flirt with the waitress. They ate then Michael told Mikey to get the waitress to come home. She clocked out and Mikey played the panicked son to lure her to their condo. As they neared the building, Michael got ready to strike. He knocked her out, took her downstairs and Mikey tied her up. Michael recorded a short video of her unconscious, naked and tied to a chair for one of the gangs to use against some debtor. The gangs could add audio later. He sent Mikey to deliver the video then gagged his whore. Mikey ran and pounded on the door of the gang HQ Michael sent him to. The guard saw Michael Adams’ boy and took the tape. Mikey ran home and let himself in. He cautiously went upstairs, Michael said “Eat your leftovers whenever you want, all yours for 6 weeks.” He left Mikey so the boy slept on the leather couch.

Mikey saw himself in Michael’s place in his nightmares, enjoying doing everything Michael did. He woke up early and occupied himself with house chores, making sure Michael didn’t have to ask for anything to be done. Michael helped the local gangs when it suited him, he soon began taking on more jobs.

At a drug deal, Mikey saw his first superheroes, the Rogues. He watched as Captain Cold busted up the deal. Michael grabbed Mikey and threw him into their car, he snarled at the boy for just standing starstruck and letting the whole deal fall through. When they got back to Michael’s place, he ordered Mikey “Scrub this whole place down ‘til you drop dead or I say otherwise. I want dinner delivered.”

Mikey nodded then ran upstairs to get the cleaning supplies, making sure his master’s room was spotless first. He cleaned and organized the top floor next, knowing what was stored up there. He worked for hours, taking a break to deliver his master’s food then continued on the top floor. He moved onto the second floor, maintained so his master could keep up legit appearances as a somewhat successful businessman from humble origins. The next morning he delivered breakfast to his master, cleaning the stairs between the top two floors. He got to work on the living level, making sure his master was fed. Michael left Mikey home alone. After thoroughly cleaning the above ground floors, Mikey went through and did a final sweep to ensure perfection. Mikey unlocked the front door for himself to get the mail after washing the stairs between the door and the first level. Taking care of the mail and locking the front door before gathering the needed supplies, Mikey got to work on the basement. Allowing himself to appear exhausted, he garnered sympathy from his master’s latest whore. Mikey pushed himself to quickly clean the whole condo. Once more wiping down, mopping, sweeping and vacuuming everywhere his master had been to meet the requirements. He had lunch ready with the mail sorted beside it when Michael returned home. Mikey slept on the couch, hoping not waiting for his master’s return wouldn’t anger Michael. The man in question came home, ate his lunch and hosed down the whore; ignoring the boy passed out on his couch.

That night Mikey awoke to his master gently nudging him, Michael waved him to the bedroom. He followed his abuser, getting the door and following his gestures. Mikey slept in the bed that night, too exhausted to feel nervous or cornered. Michael saw this and for the first time since capturing Mikey monster took advantage of the metahuman as he took advantage of random women. Deep in REM, Mikey gave no response to Michael’s touches. Satisfied with the boy and his work, Michael left a note on his door ordering Mikey keep sleeping after leaving the boy in his bed. He violently attacked his whore, beating her nearly to death then loaded her battered body into his trunk and dumped her on a runner’s doorstep.

Mikey woke up saw the note and obeyed it as an order to stay in bed. Michael spent the day on a rampage. He slaughtered hookers and attacked gangsters to cover up the wounds he got when the girls fought back, passing out near a precinct. When he woke up in the hospital, he showed concern for Mikey, claiming he’d taken in a homeless boy. The police went to his house and brought the boy to him before questioning him. He told them quite the story “I went drinking to celebrate this new deal I just finished working on. I know I’m not a nice drunk, hell I once almost took my buddies head off when he tried to pull me out of a bar after I got cut off, I’m sure that’s in my file. So I saw these guys ganging up, looking ready for a fight and I got pissed off. Maybe I was just looking for someone’s head to take off, anyway. Wait, did the? Did they get?”

The detective said “We found a bunch of guys beat half to death in an alley, all with gang ties. No victim.”

“So I won. Anyway so I got in a fight with a gang, that’s how I got all these injuries.”

“Alright, sir. Thanks for your time, we’ll leave you to be with your son. There’ll be an officer outside in case the gang attempts any retribution.” Michael nodded then closed his eyes like the motion hurt and the detective left.

Mikey looked at his master, who said “Look at me. Getting in a fight with a gang ‘cause I got sloppy.”

Mikey stepped back, “Am I?”

“Nah, you’re not in trouble. Remember how I got you, I told you I had a job for you and I did. I needed a strong boy to help me.” Mikey’s eyes widened against his will. “Cops will never suspect a man who takes in street kids is a killer.” Mikey looked down at the floor. Michael told him “Buck up, you’ll be okay. You still got leftovers, pretty sure the kitchen’s well stocked. You’ll be okay.” It was then that Mikey realized how far gone his master was. There would be no end to the pain, he’d never get caught and Mikey would never outlive him.

Michael eventually was cleared from the hospital. Although retribution was attempted while he was in the hospital, through Mikey he explained the situation and smoothed things over. As Mikey grew, Michael used him for more things. He ran more errands, helped out more with marks and made it so Michael never had to leave his house. Michael caught one woman, Mrs. Dewey. The experience should’ve been scarring, subjecting his own mother to the atrocities Michael Adams put his whores through but the boy was empty, merely a shell of her missing son. Michael was well aware of the woman’s identity. As Mikey’s handler for those who made him strong, Michael was ordered to subject the boy to this test. He enjoyed the experience, a sadist on everyone’s payroll. He made Mikey the monster kids always called him and he shattered the good hearted boy.


End file.
